season story
by brokororo
Summary: manis pahit nya liburan akashi, andaikan dia tidak melihat 'itu' di pantai, mungkin dia mau tidur sekamar dengan kuroko-/summary harus bagaimana/ gak bisa bikin sumarry. mind to RnR :3
1. musim panas yang merusak pemikiran

Kuroko no basuke

Fujimaki tadatoshi

Season story.

Rated : T

Genre: err apa ya_(/3

01. Musim panas yang merusak pemikiran.

(aomine kehilangan jati dirinya)

"tetsu kau mau ikut pergi ?"

Aku memanatap aomine dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

Diluar sana udara sangatlah panas di hari itu. Suara jangkrik menderu dimana-mana seakan-akan mereka sedang berdoa 'semoga musim panas cepatlah berakhir. '

Aku duduk dibelakang kelas didekat jendela. sedangkan ia duduk di depan dengan posisi berhadapan dengan ku, aomine menatapku, menungguku menjawabnya.

"entalah."

Dia menghela nafas lalu lengannya yang besar ia taruh diatas senderan kursi. kepala nya ia baringkan diatas lengan.

Kubuka halaman baru novel yang kubaca. Dan sesekali aku melirik makhluk biru yang ada di hadapanku.

"ikut saja ya tetsu..."

"kenapa aku, aomine-kun ?"

"entahlah, tapi kurasa tetsu yang cocok menemani ku pergi."

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia menatapku lagi dengan muka yang kesal.

"ini pasti ulah akashi dan nijimura."

Aku mengerutkan kening, kemudian aku beralih ke aomine dengan tatapan dan ekspresi yang sama.

"kau setujukan tetsu, kalau ini semua ulah akashi dan nijimura."

"kenapa menjadi ulah akashi-kun dan nijimura-senpai, apa hubungan nya?"

"mungkin otak mu sudah dicuci oleh mereka berdua. Maka nya kau menolak ajakan ku."

kupukul dahi aomine dengan novel yang sekarang ada di tanganku

"jangan asal ngomong aomine-kun"

Ia mengelus dahi nya yang sakit. Apa kepala makhluk biru didepan ku itu sudah kepanasaan atau apa?.

kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu.

pasti ini ulah udara yang sangat panas.

"ah, gomen tetsu, mungkin ada benar nya otak mu benar-benar di cuci oleh mereka berdua."

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku menatap nya dengan tatapan kesal, kupukul dahi nya sekali lagi.

Suhu diluar sana memanglah sangat panas, bukan berarti otak nya bisa rusak begitu saja bukan...

"aku mau pulang, kau juga begitukan tetsu ?"

Dikelas, hanya ada aku dan aomine. Murid-murid yang lain sudah pulang, pengecualian untuk anggota ekskul basket belum diijinkan pulang. Pasti ini ulah nijimura-senpai dan akashi-kun. Apa yang mereka pikirkan?

"ya, aomine-kun..."

Suara jangkrik semakin lama terdengar semakin keras, aku menoleh kearah jendela,cuaca hari ini sangatlah cerah dan sangatlah panas.

Aku merasa otaknya memang benar-benar rusak oleh suhu sepanas ini.

"aomine-kun, kenapa kau mengajak ku pergi?"

"'kenapa?', entahlah. Aku rasa kau yang paling pas menemaniku"

"jika kau perempuan, kau pasti cocok menjadi pacarku ~"

Mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu dengan bangga. Aku rasa dia bercanda. Dan menurutku itu tidaklah lucu.

Dia melecehkan ku atau mencoba menyinggungku.

"itu tidak lucu sama sekali, aomine-kun"

"aku tidak sedang bercanda aku serius-"

Baru kali ini dia berkata seperti itu. bukan nya dia suka dengan perempuan berdada besar seperti momoi-san itu.

dia sering mengaku _"aku menyukai perempuan berdada besar"_. Tapi kenapa kali ini...

otak nya memang benar-benar rusak, sekarang.

burung merpati berterbangan diluar sana. Disaat yang bersamaan dengan burung merpati berterbangan, aku teringat sebotol air mineral yang belum kuminum.

Botol minuman yang seharus nya kuminum saat istirahat, tapi terlupakan begitu saja karena kise dengan tiba-tiba datang dan meminta ku untuk membantunya mencari refensi buku.

Kemudian ia membelikanku vanilla shake sebagai rasa terima kasih nya.

Karena batal diminum, akhir nya kusimpan di bawah meja.

aku ambil botol air mineral itu dan kuataruh diatas meja. Aomine menatap air mineral itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"tetsu, kau memang hebat, padahal aku belum bicara apa-apa, tapi kau sudah tau apa yang ku mau."

"kalo mau, ambil saja aomine-kun."

"terima kasih"

Seketika itu juga, aomine menyambar botol minuman itu. ia buka tutup botol dan meneguknya.

Terlihat dari cara nya minum, dia pasti sangat haus.

"waaah... aku serasa hidup kembali!"

... jadi, dia menghabiskan semuanya, sendirian.

Terlihat sebuah kepuasaan batin dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Dia terlihat seperti orang yang belum pernah melihat air.

Mungkin bagi beberapa orang, ekspresi aomine tadi itu sangatlah menjijikan. Dan memang terlihat sangat menjijikan.

Mahkluk biru ini memang susah untuk dimengerti,dan sangat gila karena pemikiran nya diluar nalar pemikiranku.

Tapi aku mencoba mengerti jalan pemikirannya.

Terkecuali untuk 'hal' sentimen seperti itu...

"ah, tetsu, kenapa kita berada disini, bukan nya seharus nya kita pergi gym."

Setelah minum, akhir nya ia kembali ke dirinya yang semula. Akhir nya dia menyadari kenapa kita ada dikelas ini hanya berdua, dan kenapa sejak tadi tidak langsung pergi ke gym saja.

Aomine memanglah sedikit bodoh.

Tidak bukan sedikit.

Tapi sangatlah bodoh.

Atau dia lupa jati dirinya.

Sebenar nya aku ingin langsung pergi ke gym, tapi mahkluk biru itu menyuruhku untuk berada di ruang kelas.

Aku sudah menolak, tapi dia memaksa.

Bahkan sampai menarik-narik lenganku.

Kenapa tidak sekalian saja guling-gulingan ya tadi.

"OI LOE BERDUA, KENAPA GAK KE GYM JUGA SIH!, KASIHAN YANG LAEN DAH PADA NUNGGUIN !" teriak nijimura dari ambang pintu.

Suara nijimura bergema di ruangan mengalahkan suara jangkrik yang ada diluar sana.

Ia mendekati kami berdua, menggebrak mejaku dan secara bergantian ia menatapku dan aomine.

"kalian berdua tidak disiplin, bagus..."

"kalian akan menerima akibat nya, sekarang cepat pergi ke gym atau gue seret kalian berdua..."

"hai!, kami akan segera kesana."

Secepatnya aku bangun dari bangku. Kemudian aku ambil tasku yang ada disamping meja. sedangkan aomine menatapku dengan tatapan' ini-orang-galak-banget-sumpah.'

Tas aomine, seperti nya ia meninggalkan nya dikelas dan ia pasti meminta momoi untuk membawanya. Kebiasaan buruk.

aku membungkuk kearah nijimura kemudian berjalan menuju kearah pintu.

Diluar sana ada akashi yang seperti nya sedang menunggu nijimura.

"oi tetsu lebih cepat sedikit, nanti kita dimarahi lagi."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

... otak nya memang benar-benar rusak.

* * *

><p>Tambahan.<p>

Akhir nya pengarahan selesai.

Dan kebetulan sekali aku berdiri disamping aomine.

Karena penasaran akhir nya aku menanyakannya.

Kata-kata sebelumnya yang ia ucapkan.

"hei aomine-kun, apa otak mu rusak ?"

"HAH?!"

Dia mengerutkan dahinya. Seperti nya dia meyakinkan dirinya.

"t-tidak mungkin, hanya saja..."

"hanya saja ?"

Akashi menginterupsi percakapan kami. Akashi berjalan mendekati kami berdua.

Dan anggota yang lain menatap kearah kami bertiga.

"y-yah... itu..."

"ketika dikelas kau mau mengajak ku pergi, kemudian tema percakapan nya kau ubah ke akashi-kun dan nijimura senpai, sebenar nya kau kenapa?"

Akashi menoleh kearahku, mata nya menatapku dengan aura intimidasi.

"apa yang dia katakan tetsuya ?"

"dia bilang otak ku dicuci oleh akashi-kun dan nijimura senpai."

"dan kupikir otak nya mulai rusak karena suhu udara yang panas ini."

"ah.. aku mengerti sekarang, nah daiki persiapkan dirimu."

Aomine menjerit.

Aku hanya terdiam saat melihat reaksi aomine seperti itu.

Ternyata memang benar otak nya sudah rusak.

Sebelum aomine melakukan hukumannya, aku baru ingat kalau aku memukul dahinya terlalu keras.

Dan ternyata aku tertular oleh kebodohan nya.

* * *

><p>Owari..?<p>

Author comment:

Saya spontan nulis ff gaje ini, cius deh.

Ini gegara ngeliat novel kagepro-

Lalu buat ff gaje ini.

Rasa nya makin lama- makin gaje aja.

Uhuk ;_;

Ah.. terima kasih yang sudah baca ff ini,

Review anda membuat ane semangat ngerjain ff ini

Have a nice day :3


	2. musim panas yang merusak pemikiran 02

Kuroko no basuke

Fujimaki tadatoshi

Season story.

Rated : T

Genre: err apa ya_(/3

02. musim panas yang merusak pemikiran

(manis pahit nya liburan akashi.)

.

.

.

Bau laut yang khas tercium dari kejauhan. Bis yang kunaiki melaju semakin cepat seolah-olah mengejar bau itu. laut nya agak jauh dari posisi ku sekarang ini, tapi bau nya tercium sampai disini, walaupun agak samar. dari luar jendela, terlihat sebuah mobil menyalip bis. Untung saja jalanan sedang sepi, jika ramai mungkin ada kecelakaan saat ini. suara klakson mobil yang ingin menyalip itu menyadarkan orang yang sedang tertidur disamping ku.

"akashi-kun... apa kita sudah sampai ?"

Dia kemudian bangun dari pundak nya berantakan sekali. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kuroko saat ini adalah "dia lucu sEKALI!". TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK, SALAH SALAH SALAH SALAH. Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu.

"sebentar lagi, tetsuya..."

Untung saja ekspresi ku ini sama seperti biasa nya, jadi aku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan nya. lagi pula orang yang baru bangun tidur itu belum bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Aku menoleh kearah yang berlawanan dengan kuroko. terlihat disamping kiri ku, midorima sedang menatap lucky item nya. sedangkan orang yang ada disamping nya, murasakibara tertidur dengan snack snack yang ada ditangannya. Terlihat jelas dimuka midorima, ia sedang kesal karena serpihan snack murasakibara berceceran di celana jeans yang ia pakai. Itu sudah takdir mu, midorima.

Bau laut yang awal nya tercium samar, kini tercium semakin menyengat. Dan ternyata di depan sana.

.

"KITA SAMPAI LAUT JUGA, YEEEEI!"

.

"O-OI, NIJIMURA TENANG SEDIKIT KENapa..."

.

Orang-orang yang tertidur kini terbangun karena suara keras si kapten tim, nijimura shuzo. dari jendela kulihat pemandangan yang cukup indah. Jarang sekali aku pergi ke laut seperti ini. karena dia selalu bilang "kau tidak usah ikut acara seperti itu, tidak berguna hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk hal yang tidak penting." jawaban "ya" yang selalu saja keluar dari mulut ku. Karena pada dasar nya aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan ayahku.

... aku tidak bisa melihat ayah ku sendirian ditinggalkan oleh ibuku.

Dari kaca bis, terlihat langit biru tercampur dengan warna oranye. Banyak burung camar beterbangan dilangit senja itu. suara pesawat muncul dari arah yang tidak kuketahui menambah semarak sore hari ini. dari dalam bis banyak orang berkata "wah, keren..." atau "ayo foto-foto!". Tapi orang yang ada disamping ku berbeda dengan yang lain.

.

"akashi-kun, laut nya indah ya apalagi sedang senja seperti ini."

"ya, kau benar..."

"tapi jika aku ke laut, biasa nya pikiran ku terbelah menjadi dua, antara aku pulang dengan selamat, atau ada gempa lalu aku mati karena diterjang tsunami."

"jangan berpikiran negatif tetsuya, selalu berpikiran postif dulu."

"benar juga,"

Pemikiran nya benar-benar merusak moodku, "antara pulang dengan selamat, atau ada gempa lalu aku mati karena di terjang tsunami." Katanya. Aku terlihat begitu mendertia sekarang ini, walaupun ekspresi ku tetap seperti biasa nya.

.

"hei, akashichi, cheese1"

.

Aku menoleh kearah kise yang sedang memegang kamera. Dengn reflek aku rangkul kuroko dengan tangan kananku, kemudian tangan kiriku membentuk tanda 'v'.

Jpret.

.

"huwoo akashichi KEREN!"

Kulepaskan rangkulan ku dari kuroko. ia terbatuk batuk sambil menggosok punggung leher nya. lalu menoleh kearah ku dengan tatapan datar yang sama namun berarti _akashi-kun – ini – sakit – sekali – tau._

"terima kasih ryota."

Perhatianku kualihkan ke luar sana, banyak sekali orang. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang berenang, bermain istana pasir, berjemur, jogging, dan sebagian dari mereka bahkan ada yang sedang berduaan dengan pasangan kekasih nya. dan sial nya, aku merekam kejadian R-16 atau lebih itu, dengan mata ku ini. muka ku mendadak panas, semburat merah muncul dipipiku. Orang yang ada disamping ku menoleh kearah ku. Dengan ekspresi wajah heran, dia memegang kening ku dengan punggung tangan nya.

.

"kau demam, akashi-kun ?"

.

Sial, bagaimana ini... berpikir, berpikir, berpikir, berpikir BERPIKIR. Jika dia tau kenapa aku memerah sekarang ini, lebih baik bunuh aku saja.

"tidak, aku tidak demam sama sekali tetsuya."

"lalu kenapa muka mu merah ?"

"bukan urusan mu."

.

Aku berkata seperti itu supaya dia tidak curiga, dan kurasa dia tidak meragukannya. Menghentakan kaki kelantai bis yang bisa kulakukan saat ini untuk membuang pemandangan yang tidak sengaja kulihat itu. pikiran ku susah sekali untuk mencerna nya, karena aku belum pernah melihat nya sama sekali. Nyata maupun tidak nyata. Ini memalukan sekali.

* * *

><p>Mobil yang tadi nya melaju kini berhenti di sebuah penginapan yang dipesan oleh sekolah. semua nya turun dari bis tak terkecuali kami berdua dengan membawa ransel masing-masing.<p>

Angin bertiup dengan kencang, Suara desiran ombak ditambah dengan bau laut yang khas membuat mood ku kembali seperti semula. kupejamkan mata untuk mencoba sensasi yang belum pernah kuperoleh selama ini. rasa lelah berada di dalam bis rasa nya hilang terbayarkan oleh rasa sensasi ini. mereka semua nya juga begitu. Terlihat dari kise yang langsung memfoto diri nya lalu memposting nya kedalam akun instangeram2 nya tanpa rasa lelah karena duduk di bis selama berjam-jam.

.

"kau sebelumnya belum pernah ke laut bukan, akashi"

Kata seseorang bertinggi 190 yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan bernama midorima. Dia menatap ku dengan tatapan penuh kelegaan karena terbebas dari mahkluk ungu itu. masih memejamkan mata, aku membalas pertanyaan midorima.

"begitulah..."

.

Setelah mengetahui jawabanku, dia segera masuk kedalam barisan. Kemudian aku melangkah menuju nijimura yang ada di depan pintu penginapan. Jujur saja, aku ingin menikmati sensasi ini lebih lama lagi. rasa nya nikmat sekali. Jarang sekali aku merasakan hal seperti ini.

"baiklah semua nya, akan kubacakan jadwal hari ini, jadi simak baik-baik, tidak ada pengulangan karena aku sudah lelah"

.

"jam 16.30. kita sampai, ya bagus lah kita sampai jam 16.00. lalu selanjutnya check in ke dalam penginapan. Setelah check in... err... hei akashi bagaimana aku harus mengatakan nya ?"3

.

"setelah check in, kita akan melakukan undian. Kalian tidak bisa memilih teman sekamar, kalian harus mengundinya dulu, jika beruntung, salah satu dari kalian tidur dikamar sendirian. Sisa nya makan malam dan tidur, besok kita akan pergi ke pantai. Tidak ada latihan, jika mau latihan di persilahkan. Malam hari nya kita akan mengadakan uji nyali. Sisa nya menyusul."

Dan nijimura melanjutkan perkataanku tadi. Dari semua orang yang ikut jalan-jalan ini, hanya aku yang ingin tidur sendiri.

Ini semua salah adegan R-16 itu.

Anggota yang ikut ke pergi ke pantai ini adalah anggota string 1. String 2 dan string 3 pergi ketempat lain selain pantai. Kudengar string 2 ke gunung dan string 3 ke asakusa. Jika dibandingkan yang mana yang lebih enak, kubilang sama saja.

Suara pintu terbuka diikuti oleh suara perempuan mengucapkan "selamat datang" menggema di telingaku. bau ruangan ini berbeda sekali dengan dirumahku, mengingatkan ku kepada seseorang yang kusayangi. Tapi aku tidak begitu ingat. Setelah nijimura check in, ia mulai mengundinya.

"didalam tabung ini ada gulungan kertas yang berisikan no 1-21, setiap no tersebut berpasangan, misal nya 1 ,1. 4,4 dan seterusnya. Diantara no yang berpasangan itu, ada 1 yang tidak berpasangan. Dan yang tidak berpasangan itu harus tidur sendiri.

"nah silahkan ambil ~"

.

Aku ambil gulungan kertas dari dalam tabung kaca itu lalu kubuka perlahan.

.

No.4

Orang mengartikan nya sebagai angka sial karena berarti kematian4. Tapi, menurut ku, angka 4 itu angka yang biasa-biasa saja. karena aku adalah orang yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan mitos seperti itu. jika aku ini midorima, mungkin aku sudah bilang "kenapa no. 4 nanodayo!" sambil menggegam lucky item boneka kelinci bewarna pink dengan pita bewarna putih di lehernya.

"baik semua nya, buka gulungan kertasnya."

Aku tidak mempedulikan perkataan nijimura. Aku hanya menatap gulungan kertas bernomor 4. Berharap aku bisa tidur sendiri karena ini adalah nomor sial.

...tapi takdir berkata lain.

.

"akashi-kun, kita sekamar."

.

Aku percaya no.4 itu adalah angka sial walaupun menurut orang lain aku tidak sial sekarang ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author comment<p>

Akhir nya kelar juga nulis ini ff, dari sekian banyak ff yang kubuat buat lanjutan season stroy (?) (ngerti maksud ku ndak ;A;) (yang AB bisa jelasin gak ?) /ditendang. akhir nya tentang string 1 ke laut uhukUhuk. Ternyata kalo lagi sakit, lancar ya ide (?)/salah. Author lagi sakit radang dan akhir nya panas- saja sesi curhatannya.

Ano aku bikin ff ini pov nya ganti-ganti. Kemarin kuroko sekarang akashi. Akhir nya ini semi akakuro, kapan kapan bikin crack ah aoaka 3 /hush. Terus tema chapter nya tentang "musim panas yang merusak pemikiran" tema nya di dalam kurung (?) kurang lebih begitu.

p.s : maaf gak nyambung, lagi sakit jadi kurang konsen dan males re-cek OTL MAAF SEKALI ! *mundung*

review nya kayak nya akan dibales ane pas chap 3, jadi sabar ya ^^, terima kasih

mind to RnR ?


End file.
